My All
by Nightcrawler III
Summary: Takes place after X2, but it's before XMen: The Last Stand. After the death of Jean, Scott desperately tries to get on with his life, but all he can think about is Jean.
1. Alkali flashback

MY ALL

_It was just like yesterday that Scott remembered that dreadful tragedy at Alkali Lake. He and the other X-Men were ready to leave the place after rescuing Professor X. As they tried to leave, the X-Jet was not working. To make things worse, the dam broke and the lake was about to flood. _

_Scott and Storm did all they could to restart the jet. At the same time, Logan, Rogue, and Bobby realized that John/Pyro went with Magneto. Not only that, Jean was wondering if she should not have to give up her life or to do it in order to save her friends. Out of desperation, she got out of the jet without anyone noticing. "Where's Jean?" Logan asked. Prof. X sensed her and replied, "She's outside." As soon as Scott heard, he ran as fast as he could to try and get Jean back. Just when she saw Scott running to her, she telekinetically closed the door. "No, we're not leaving! Lower the ramp!" he shouted. Jean stood and got ready. _

_Scott pleaded again to lower the ramp but the X-Jet finally started. Even Wolverine ordered Nightcrawler to get her, but she didn't let him. Just as Scott and the others saw her move the jet, Jean spoke through the Professor telepathically. Scott ran to him and wanted to hear what she wanted to say through him "I know what I'm doing." "This is..." "the only way." she, herself, concluded. And then the waters flooded her._

_The jet was finally in the air. "She's gone." Logan cried. "She's gone..." "No, you don't say that! We have to go back!" Scott pleaded. "She's gone." Logan said again "No, No!" It was then that Scott finally realized that his love was gone and as he realized that he cried in agony._

Since then, all he thought about was how he could have saved Jean and that he wanted to be with her in any way possible.

**I am thinking of you  
in my sleepless solitude tonight  
If it's wrong to love you  
then my heart just won't let me be right  
Cause I've drowned in you and I won't pull through without you by my side.**

**I'd give my all to have  
just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
your body next to mine  
Cause I can't go on  
living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight**

By the way, this is only the first chapter. The rest of the song will be in the second chapter. In case any of you are wondering what song it is, it's Mariah Carey's song "My All".


	2. Scott's All

As of now, Scott has been training the younger kids to be the new X-Men, in case he or the others die. He, Logan, Storm, Kitty Pride, Iceman, Rogue, and Colossus have spent their time training in the Danger Room. In the exercise, he and the others were practicing a rescue mission. "Alright team, let's go in and rescue the Professor." he ordered. "Got it." Logan replied. The others nodded. "Alright, let's move out."

They ran in the simulation. Cyclops and Storm blasted GRSO soldiers that were in front of them. Logan slashed his way through a bundle of them. Rogue touched Colossus and with his help, they smashed their way through the stronger guards. Iceman and Kitty infiltrated the facility and Iceman used his slide to transport himself and Kitty to the checkpoint. Eventually, Scott and the others met up with Bobby and Kitty. "Alright, let's split up. I'll take Bobby and Kitty with me. Storm and Logan will take the others. Now let's go and finish this."

Everything went smoothly for the team. But just as Scott led his group, he heard Jean's voice ring in his head. "Scott, help me. Scott." "I'm coming Jean." he replied as he visualized her in the room. He ran as fast as he could to the room. He even set his visor on focus mode (auto-aim) to make himself go faster. As he ran, he blasted all the soldiers in front of him. As that happened, Bobby and Kitty saw the frustration and anger that had taken over him. He kept blasting until Bobby froze a soldier that was behind him. "Thanks for the hand, Bobby." "No problem." Then, Kitty put her arms around the guys and she walked them to the room that the Professor was in. Sure enough, Logan, Storm and the others got there before they did.

"Good job, team." Prof. X stated. "Now I would like you all to take a break." "Yeah, I can agree to that." Wolverine interposed. "Hey, aren't you coming Cyke." "No. I'll stay here a little more." Scott replied. "Whatever." Logan replied. Then, Scott set the difficulty on high and continued.

**Baby can you feel me,  
imagining I'm looking in your eyes.  
I can see you clearly, vividly  
emblazoned in my mind.  
and yet you're just so far, like a distant star I'm wishing on tonight.**

As it started, he continued hearing Jean. "Help me, Scott. Help me." Scott screamed in pain as he kept on hearing her. Just then, the session started. As Scott saw the Sentinels, he kept blasting them with his beam on focus mode. He kept shooting and shooting all until the last one was gone.

Due to his frustration he fought all the humanoid sentinels with every breath in him. At one point, he even fought a sentinel that took the form of Logan and it had Logan's claws and powers. He fought him hand to hand at first and when he was ready, he blasted him with his beam. He kept to doing that to every humanoid sentinel he saw and he pictured Logan because he was just so damn frustrated. Especially since he liked Jean too. "Save me, Scott. Save me." Jean pleaded. "I'll save you Jean. I'll save you." Scott cried. He kept fighting until his clothes were war torn. As that happened, Prof. X sensed Scott's pain. "Logan, can you go back to the Danger Room?" "Why?" Logan asked. "Scott needs your help." "Alright." Logan sighed.

Just as Scott fought and fought, Logan came and stopped the exercise. "You must have really taken my advice about combat really serious." "No, I was just frustrated." Scott replied. Logan knew what he was frustrated about and he replied, "Getting yourself killed ain't gonna bring her back." "Shut up Logan! Just shut the fuck up!" he shouted angrily. Logan got out his claws and was ready to beat the shit out of Scott, and then Scott slumped to his knees and cried. "Logan, take me back to my room." he said. "Okay, Cyke."

Scott was finally back in his room. He laid on his bed and thought about Jean and all the fun times they had together. He remembered a picnic that he had with her. Her hair was long and beautiful and she wore khaki shorts and a pink V-neck shirt. Scott wore his casual clothes.

**I'd give my all to have  
just one more night with you.  
I'd risk my life to feel your  
body next to mine.  
Cause I can't go on  
living in the memory of our song.  
I'd give my all for your love tonight.**

"Hey beautiful." he said as he kissed her cheek and held her. "I can't believe how things are changing." "I know. I'm just glad I'm here with you Scott." "Jean, I love you. I love you so much and I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you." "Scott, don't worry. If I have those nightmares again, you and I are going to confront them together." she replied. They kissed each other so passionately.

When they got back, they were making sweet love. They both took their clothes off. Scott rubbed Jean's breasts so gently and Jean was kissing him and holding him at the same time. They didn't want to stop but then they just relaxed and held each other. "You know Jean, I wish I could just take off these glasses and look at you with my eyes." Jean moved her hands and took off his glasses. Scott was scared and yelled, "Jean, I don't want to hurt you!!" As Scott freaked out, Jean grabbed him and gently kissed his eyes. "Scott, I'll always love you no matter what." They kissed again and this time Scott was comfortable sleeping without his glasses on as Jean held him in her arms.

**I'd give my all to have  
just one more night with you.  
I'd risk my life  
to feel your body next to mine.  
Cause I can't go on  
living in the memory of our song.  
I'd give my all for your love tonight.**

As the flashback ended, he grabbed a picture of him and Jean together and stared at it. For a moment, it felt as if Jean had finally come back to him. As he slept peacefully that night, he asked himself, "Is the pain really gone?" His thought ended by:

**Oh, I'd give my all for your love tonight.  
I'd give my all for your love tonight.**


End file.
